The present invention relates generally to electric shavers and, more particularly, to a cleaning system for an electric shaver.
Electric shavers have been known to exhibit optimum cutting effectiveness when the shaver head components move freely. As such, cleaning the shaver head on a regular basis is often recommended to facilitate smooth operation of the shaver head components. However, routine cleaning can be time-consuming and is often avoided, resulting in a buildup of debris inside the shaver head. Because debris buildup in the shaver head can inhibit movement of the shaver head components, failing to regularly clean the shaver head tends to detract from the cutting effectiveness of the shaver head, which could lead to a less than desirable shaving experience.
There is a need, therefore, for an efficient and user-friendly system for cleaning an electric shaver.